Consultorio Sentimental de Draco Malfoy
by sietealmasdepotter
Summary: Problemas de amor, obsesiones, sueños, trastornos... cualquier duda o consulta sentimental, aquí está Draco Malfoy para ayudarte. (Slash)
1. Consulta 1

**Notas:** Esa historia se va escribiendo en el foro Siete Almas, con las intervenciones de distintas autoras.

Los personajes que reconocéis de los libros pertenecen a JK Rowling, y los nuevos son nuestras personificaciones mágicas o personajes de nuestros fics. Vamos improvisando sobre la marcha, igual que en una partida de rol, así que ninguna sabe de antemano la reacción de los demás.

Si queréis participar, os animamos a que os subscribáis en el foro, cuya dirección encontraréis en la página de autor, o dejéis consultas en los reviews.

La historia contiene slash, relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, tanto implícito como explícito. Si a alguien no le gusta, que no siga leyendo. O que deje su comentario para que Draco lo pueda analizar :)

**CONSULTA 1  
  
**

**DRACO:**

Por petición insistente de unas cuantas alumnas de este colegio, al final me he dignado a abrir este consultorio sentimental.  
  
Todos los alumnos y profesores serán bienvenidos a este consultorio (o eso me han dicho que diga). Trataré de ayudaros lo mejor que pueda (¿ayudar yo?)  
  
Ah, sí, que me presento, que aún no lo he hecho. Soy Draco Malfoy (el de "Desafío", aunque espero recibir ayudas ocasionales del de "No me olvides".)  
  
A partir de ahora queda abierto el consultorio. También podéis mandar vuestras dudas y consultas vía lechuza (en los reviews), que intentaré responderos lo antes posible.

* * *

**  
HARRY:**

Ejem, hola. Yo necesitaba ayuda y una amiga me recomendó ese lugar... ¡MALFOY! ¡Tú por aquí! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No puedo creer que Ginny me haya mandado aquí precisamente! ¡Con lo que te odio! Tengo que verte cada noche en mis mejo... peores sueños, me vuelvo loco por ti, digo por tu culpa, tan loco que creo que necesito ir al psiquiatra... ¿y tienes que ser tú el que me escuche? Ains, creo que mi problema no tiene remedio, estoy peor de lo que pensaba, en fin. Creo que mejor si no perdemos el tiempo... um, digo que no te hago perder más el tiempo, me voy.

**

* * *

**

**DRACO:**

Ah, Potter, justamente tú tenías que ser mi primer cliente, ¿quién me mandaría hacerle caso a quien me dijo que abriera este consultorio?  
  
En fin, no tienes que disimular, ya sé que te vuelvo loco, ¿a quién no? :::mirada arrogante::: Pero no esperaba que el Gran Potter tuviera problemas de psiquiátrico... aunque bueno, algo me habían comentado de que sueles hacer números en adivinación, tirándote al suelo y revolcándote para llamar la atención :::sonrisa despectiva:::  
  
Padeces claramente el síndrome "Quiero llamar la atención porque nadie me hace caso y soy muy infeliz". Además, cuenta con el agravante de que ni siquiera juegas bien al quidditch... aunque se supone que eso no lo dice un psicoanalista ¿no? Tendría que decir :::para sí::: todos te quieren y eres un buen chico que.... arg, no soy capaz... Te odio Potter, pero sigue soñando conmigo y vuelve prontooooo :::sonrisa arrogante mientras se despide con la mano a modo de saludo:::

**

* * *

**

**NIGRIV:**

Toc, toc :::hasta la forma de llamar a la puerta suena insegura:::  
  
Esto... ¿Se puede? :::la pobre chica se queda sorprendida al ver quién está sentado cerca del diván, pone cara de miedo, pánico mejor dicho, e intenta volver atrás pero comprueba que el 'profesional' ha cerrado mágicamente la puerta. ¡Está atrapada, tiembla!:::  
  
¿Sr. Malfoy? Yo , es que... me han dicho que habían abierto este consultorio y venía a comentar un problema pero... Creo que me acabo de aclarar yo sola!  
  
:::Si la chica piensa que la va a dejar escapar está lista:::

**

* * *

**

**DRACO:**

¿Por qué no te sientas para que podamos tratar el problema? Bueno, si dices que te acabas de aclarar, podemos comentar como has llegado a la conclusión de que esa es la mejor solución para el problema... :::digo, subiendo el tono de voz::: si has venido hasta aquí, ahora no pretenderás hacerme perder el tiempo, ¿no? Has venido a por una consulta y una consulta tendrás.

:::cambiando nuevamente de tono::: Bueno, ¿y cual era el problema que te tenía tan preocupada? ::: muestra una pequeña sonrisa que intenta ser agradable, patéticamente se queda en el "intento":::

**

* * *

**

**NIGRIV:**

Bueno esto... Si yo quería consultar sobre... Si creo que me aclaré pero es que... :::se frota nerviosa las manos::: Bueno mejor lo suelto a la carrera sino no lo voy a decir.  
Verás, se supone que me conoces como Virginia Guilmain, la compañera de desafío de Granger. ¡No me mires así! ¡Si sé que al menos me has tenido que ver en clase! :::Me pone de los nervios, no sé qué hago aquí, eso por hacerle caso a Hermione...::: Pero bueno es que realmente no sé quien soy porque por ahí tengo a otra Guilmain perdida y claro luego está Nigriv, y cómo no, la Virginia muggle que me asalta en sueños...  
Si te dije que me había aclarado pero es que... yo no... estoy segura que sea buena idea contarte eso.

:::Se queda tímida, cabeza gacha, no quiere ni mirarlo. Teme su respuesta. Debería de haber salido huyendo de allí:::

**

* * *

**

**DRACO:**

¿Muggle? ¿Has dicho muggle? ¿Tú eres o no eres de familia mágica? :::Draco, eso no tenía que importarte, se supone que debes analizarla, no ponerla en tela de juicio::: ejem :::se aclara la garganta:::

Esto... creo que tienes un problema, ya no de doble, sino de cuádruple personalidad. El problema yo creo que radica en que tu alma es la misma, pero dependiendo el momento en que te encuentras o la circunstancia, te sale una parte diferente de tu personalidad, quizás la que más falta te hace en ese momento, quizás la que pesa más.... :::¿yo he dicho todo eso?::: En fin, creo que deberías pensar cuál es la parte que está más tiempo en "activo", como si dijésemos, y a partir de ahí, tratar de aclarar y aceptar tus otras "personalidades" :::¿eso dicen los psicoanalistas?-mirada confusa::: Pero, ¿a que conclusión habías llegado tú? Quiero decir... dijiste que te acababas de aclarar cuando llegaste, ¿no? ¿De verdad te asalta una muggle? :::Draco, ¡¡¡deja ya de pensar en eso!!!::: ¿qué es lo que habías aclarado?

**

* * *

**

**NIGRIV:**

Bueno yo... :::esta vez duda porque no puede creer que a pesar de todo Malfoy haya contestado así::: Al verte pues comoquepensequemejorquedarmeconlapartebruja! Cualquiera de las dos... Pero sinceramente :::se sonroja y elude tímidamente su mirada, si es que al fin de la arrogancia los ojos grises también la matan, y mejor que ni le sonría...:::

Si te hago caso tengo que decir que aunque no quiera, la parte más activa es la... la... :::no puedo decirlo de nuevo, ¿cómo le va a reconocer eso a él? ¡¡¡a un Malfoy!!!:::

¿Crees que necesite un conjuro? ¿o una poción? ¡AY! es que estoy tan confundida, es como si tuviera a un fantasma detrás mía todo el tiempo... ¡No me siento segura nada más que cuando tengo la varita en la mano!

**

* * *

**

**DRACO:**

¿Muggle? ¿Por qué no te atreves a decirlo? :::contrólate, Draco, contrólate, tu sabes que no debes perder el control-las manos le tiemblan, y las apoya sobre la mesa, entrelazadas, para que no se note el temblor. Suspira.:::  
  
Pues déjame decirte que si tu parte más activa es la... la... muggle :::lo he dicho, y sin poner cara de asco... o al menos lo he intentado...::: no creo que sea en realidad tu esencia... Me explico, puede que sea tu parte más activa porque quizás lo que te rodea te obliga a serlo, o te hace sentir que lo eres :::aunque no me puedo imaginar como alguien se puede sentir muggle siendo bruja, pero mejor no comento nada ¬¬::: pero tu esencia y tu alma son las de una bruja, y tú lo sabes. Mismo tú has dicho que sólo con la varita en mano te sientes segura, esa es la reacción propia de una bruja, no de un... un... muggle. Y no dejes que los fantasmas te atormenten :::uff, parece que pone buena cara, ¿lo habré hecho bien? ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo bien si soy un Malfoy? ¡¡Todo lo hago bien!!- Sonrisa arrogante:::  
  
Quizás sería mejor que lo medites con calma, y que vuelvas cuando te hayas aclarado un poco... o confundido más. ¡Hasta pronto! :::sonrisa algo más cálida que la habitual:::

* * *

**  
NIGRIV:**

:::No puede evitarlo, no sabe si es efecto de sus palabras o la última de sus sonrisas o... que incluso la ¿ha ayudado? se pregunta sorprendida, mientras siente que se le escapa una sonrisa:::

Me habían dicho que eras bueno en esto pero... la verdad, me has sorprendido. Tengo que darte las gracias, no pensaba que fueras capaz de ver mi problema tan... fríamente. Pero meditaré tus palabras ¡y espero aclararme!  
Bueno esto si necesitas algún favor.... Puedes contar conmigo. ¡Y muchas gracias!  
  
:::La chica se retira haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, casi incrédula de la personalidad que ha visto en Slytherin. ¿Esto no será otro sueño verdad? Y al final deja el despacho meditando las palabras del rubio. Si se puede decir que se siente mejor.:::  
  
¡Nos vemos! :::le dice al cerrar la puerta junto a una sonrisa.:::


	2. Consulta 2

**CONSULTA 2**

**DRACO:**

::: Harry bajo la capa de la invisibilidad entra al consultorio y se queda en un rincón para observar a Draco :::

:::uff, qué escalofrío me ha entrado de repente, ¿me he dejado alguna ventana abierta? -siente como se le erizan los pelos de la nuca- ¿Me observan? No es posible, Draco, no seas paranoico..... - Se afloja el nudo de la corbata y se recuesta en la silla, cerrando los ojos mientras espera otra visita :::

* * *

**HARRY:**

::: Glups, qué sexy está. Cómo me gustaría morderle ese cuello... uf, ¿y esos instintos de vampiro? Tranquilízate, Harry, sólo es Malfoy, deseas hacerle daño, eso es todo... No, mentira, no es eso, ¿daño? Qué va, si te mueres por verle sonreír... Y por besar esos labios. ¿A qué debe saber un Malfoy? Um, ¿y si me acercara? No, no y no, no hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido, Harry, es demasiado peligroso... :::

* * *

**DRACO:**

::: Silencio... solo silencio, fundiéndose con los más leves susurros de las cosas más banales... una hoja al rozar con la piedra de las paredes en el exterior, el viento silbando ligeramente, como cantando en un susurro... mmm,.... me recuerda mi infancia, cuando mi padre estaba muy "ocupado" y me dejaba solo, y al no permitirme tener juguetes (según él eso era para estúpidos, puesto que no desarrollaban la parte "madura" de una persona, solo su dependencia de cosas triviales ) jugaba a cerrar los ojos y tratar de distinguir los sonidos que había en el supuesto "silencio"...  
  
Suspiro... sonrío.... Quien me viera así pensaría que estoy loco, con los ojos cerrados, recostado en una silla, sonriéndole al aire.... Debería cerrar la puerta, o podría perder mi reputación...  
  
Un minutito más.... se siente tan bien aquí.... solo, y a la vez pareciera que estoy en compañía.... como si hubiera alguien entre las sombras que me acompañara siempre... que me protegiera....  
  
¿Qué es ese suave susurro? parece una respiración.... ¿es eso posible....- se concentra en descubrir de donde proviene, y de repente abre los ojos, fijando su vista en el punto del que viene la respiración.... - Ahora estoy seguro, hay alguien ahí, pero.... ¿quién? Esto va a ser divertido....-vuelve a sonreír, inconscientemente. Levanta la varita y sin desviar la mirada, apunta a la puerta, cerrándola por dentro, y murmura::::  
  
-Ahora estás atrapado.

* * *

**HARRY:**

::: Glups, entre Draco y la pared. ¿Y ahora qué? Draco sabe que hay alguien, pero no puede saber que soy yo, es imposible. Quizá si me quedo quieto pensará que son imaginaciones suyas... pero como voy a acallar mi corazón? Si es que es imposible que no lo oiga! No, si me quedo quieto me descubre lo mismo, y encima me tomará por cobarde. ¿Qué puedo hacer? :::  
  
::: Me acerco lentamente, ains, qué linda sonrisa... con solo alargar la mano podría acariciarle. Y ese flequillo, que le tapa esos ojos de plata... con un soplido igual se le aparta. Sí, así está mucho mejor... Venga, Draco, estoy aquí, esperándote... :::

* * *

**DRACO:**

:::Nota como una suave brisa separa su flequillo, casi como un soplido, al tiempo que oye lo que parece una risilla pobremente callada... un suspiro... el latir apresurado de un corazón.... Está cerca, puede sentirlo, pero ¿quien?

Ese olor... vagamente familiar... tierra mojada, brisa otoñal, como si hubiese estado a merced de los elementos para desprender ese olor... -piensa al tiempo que cierra los ojos nuevamente por la concentración...  
  
Concéntrate Draco, hay alguien junto a ti. Desconfía. Quizás quiere hacerte daño y has bajado la guardia, no es propio de un Malfoy.... - se pone de pie, girándose hacia donde sabe que está ese "alguien", levanta su varita y susurra::::  
  
-¡¡¡Aparecium!!!  
  
:::La capa resbala hasta los pies de una figura alta, morena, de pelo indomable y esmeraldas brillando en sus ojos.... Tiene la decencia de verse un poco avergonzado, expresión que no había visto en él antes, y a la vez sensación triunfante y de ¿alivio?:::  
  
-Vaya, Potter....-lo mira unos instante a los ojos y muestra su sonrisa arrogante- ¿que diablos haces aquí? - su varita sigue apuntándole, pero tiene cierta curiosidad. Es la segunda vez que Harry aparece en su consultorio, y de incógnito... interesante...

* * *

**HARRY:**

::: No puedo evitar sonrojarme, um, maldita sea, ojalá por una vez mis mejillas no me traicionaran... Miro a Draco a los ojos, esos ojos plateados que siempre me han atraído cual fuera una mosca ante un tarro de miel... Mmmm, miel, no puedo evitar imaginarme las posibilidades de la miel sobre una piel tan pálida como la de Draco. Seguro que no hay postre más delicioso que un Draco cubierto de miel... Sacudo la cabeza.

Harry, detén esa clase de pensamientos, ¿y si Draco puede hacerte un legeremens? Um, tendría que seguir practicando oclumencia... ¿Y por qué me mira así? No es su mirada habitual de odio y desprecio, bueno, quizá sí, pero es distinta... es como si esperara algo. Y esa sonrisa, ojalá perdiera toda su arrogancia y me mostrara su otra sonrisa, ains... Um, me apunta con su varita. Uy, que malas ideas se me ocurren, ¿SU varita? Uff, quita, quita, Harry, estás muy mal de la cabeza, eso es. Pero eso ya lo sabías, si no ¿por qué habrías venido en primer lugar?... Oh, está esperando una respuesta, eso es :::  
  
- He venido a verte... Malfoy. No esperaba que me recibieras con TU varita a punto.

* * *

**DRACO:**

-¿qué diablos quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Draco, mientras un brillo distinto aparecía en sus ojos ¿perspicacia?- No se que pretendías al aparecer aquí de incógnito, ¿que tan mal estás de la cabeza? Es la segunda vez que apareces por aquí, y estoy seguro de que querías hacerme algo...  
  
:::¿como se te ocurre decir eso, Draco? Si Harry fuera mal pensado, seguro que en este instante se estaría ruborizando.... ¡¡¡pero si se está ruborizando!!!.... Interesante - vuelve a sonreír de manera arrogante.:::  
  
-¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado por la cabeza? Y quiero saber que estás haciendo aquí. Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta...  
  
:::Se sienta otra vez en su silla, sin dejar de sonreír, observando a Harry, todavía de pie, cerca de su mesa.:::

* * *

**HARRY:**

- ¿Qué pregunta?  
  
::: Genial, Harry, has quedado como un completo estúpido, y encima estás más rojo que el cabello de Ron. ¿Pero por qué cada vez que le miras tienes que imaginártelo cubierto de miel? :::  
  
- Oh, a qué he venido... claro. Pues... um... Es que ya te dije que tengo problemas... últimamente me como demasiado el tarro...  
  
:::¡Ni se te ocurra mencionar la miel! :::  
  
- Estoy confuso y quería saber si realmente eres tan bueno dando consejos como dicen... Pero no sé si puedo confiar en ti, Malfoy. Quería verte en acción con mis propios ojos...  
  
::: ¿En acción? Uff, y no sabes como... :::

* * *

**DRACO:**

-¿Que quieres mis consejos? - pregunta al tiempo que arquea una ceja- Vale, pongamos que te creo, ¿por que entonces venías "de incógnito" a la consulta?  
  
:::Harry parece sopesar la respuesta unos minutos, esquiva su mirada... si, realmente parece que necesite ayuda, pero... ¿debería ayudarlo? mmm, ya no es solo él, es que no se si pueda, son demasiados años de fría rivalidad y sarcasmo... ¿Ahora ayudándolo yo a él?

_Desde cuando te niegas a un reto, Draco_, dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Si, ciertamente, sería todo un reto intentar "ayudar" al Gryffindor, sobre todo cuando el parecía creer también que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo...:::  
  
- Está bien, siéntate y cuéntame el problema -sonrisa sarcástica- Ahora vas a verme en "acción"...

* * *

**HARRY:**

::: ¿Me lo parece a mí, o Draco también habla con segundas? Verle en acción, ains... Uff, seguro que ya lo sabe, está jugando conmigo. Sí, mejor siéntate, que no note el verdadero "problema" :::  
  
- Ya te dije el otro día que tengo sueños... pesadillas, debería decir, en los que te me apareces.  
  
:::Vaya, ¿por qué tan sincero? ¡Estás hablando con Malfoy! :::  
  
- Um, quiero librarme de ese martirio, ya tengo bastante con verte en las clases y a la hora de la comida, que encima tenga que soñarte cubierto de... Um... digo... Bueno, que ya estoy harto de soñar contigo. Antes no dormía por culpa de... No creo que pueda contarte eso, bueno, digamos que tenía otra clase de pesadillas. Pero ahora parece que tenga un "pequeño" problema contigo, una fijación. ¡Que conste que te odio!  
  
:::Uf, espero que lo crea. Y deja de imaginártelo cubierto de miel, que así no vas a solucionar tu "problema". :::

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Aromohola:** ¡Ssht! ¿Cómo sabías tú que Potter está mal del "tarro"? Y ya quisiera saber yo si a Nigriv le ayudó pasarse por el consultorio, que no tenga que terminar en la Planta de Psiquiatría de San Mungo... y por cierto, ¿tú eres paciente allí? Si necesitas ayuda de algún tipo, puedes mandar tu consulta por correspondencia, que responderé con mucho gusto.

**Missginni**: Jeje, yo también tenía ganas de ver la historia subida aquí en fanfiction. Si no te importa, no pongo las consultas que puedan hacerse un poco aburridas, así paso directamente donde se pone... "caliente" ;)

**Selene:** Tienes razón, Potter está muy borde, pero no me extraña, siempre lo ha sido. Y mira que ahora ha tenido que venir de incógnito... A ver cómo acaba todo eso, es que está peor de lo que creía. Ese chico no tiene remedio.


	3. Consulta 3

**CONSULTA 3:**

**DRACO:**

#Lo mira fijamente en los ojos esmeralda, esperando encontrar en ellos alguna prueba de que le está diciendo la verdad, de que no se está yendo por las ramas, o tratando de eludir la cuestión inventándose algo... Es bueno, descubriendo ese tipo de cosas con un simple vistazo a los ojos de alguien, el "espejo del _Alma_", como dicen, y si le sumaba eso, a la pobre forma de disimular de Gryffindor, podría calarlo fácilmente...

No, estaba diciendo la verdad... hasta el último punto... ¿por que bajó la vista hacia su escritorio cuando aseguró que lo odiaba? mmmm, interesante, muy interesante... ¿que está sintiendo Harry por él?- Su sonrisa se ensancha, al tiempo que dice:#  
  
- Bueno - dice intentado que su tono suene "normal" y no sarcástico- lo que me pregunto es, ¿por que esos sueños no los calificas de "pesadillas" si salgo yo, y según tu, me odias? Cierto que has dicho que "deberías decir pesadillas", tiempo "Condicional", no presente.... ¿que "condiciona" que ahora ya no sean pesadillas, y antes si lo fueran? -su sonrisa se vuelve arrogante, mientras ve como el Gryffindor vuelve a bajar la mirada al suelo ante sus palabras... - Bien, la segunda cuestión es: según tu, salgo en tus sueños, de forma distinta que antes, lo que provoca una especie de fijación por mí, fijación que incluso te hace venir a espiarme de incógnito... y te sonrojas cuando te pillo... ¿que esperabas encontrar?¿sabes que esa es la actitud de una colegiala enamorada?- suelta una carcajada, sin sarcasmo, genuina, al darse cuenta de que lo que acaba de decir es prácticamente imposible, pero algo hace que pare de reír... "prácticamente"... no imposible. La sonrisa sigue en su cara, casi sin darse cuenta, al volver a girarse hacia Harry, que por algún motivo, súbitamente, parece nervioso.... Vaya, vaya... ¿que es lo que sobresale en su pantalón?...

* * *

**HARRY:**

# ¿Me... me... me está sonriendo? ¿A mí? No, no puede ser. Ains qué lindo, qué sonrisa, está para comérselo... Ay, ay, para de pensar en eso, ahora fijo que sabe cuál es el "problema"... Oh, otra vez espera una respuesta, y no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que me ha preguntado... ¡Te ha llamado colegiala enamorada! #  
  
- ¡No soy ninguna colegiala!  
  
# Controla tu genio, Harry, así no vas a conseguir nada. #  
  
- Digo... ¿Cuál era la pregunta? No sé si he entendido bien eso de los condicionales... ¿Que por qué no lo llamo "pesadilla"? ¡Porque pesadillas eran lo que tenía con Voldemort! ¡Aquello eran verdaderas pesadillas! Que un lunático que quiere conquistar el mundo invada tu mente...  
  
# Vaya, se te escapó información que no debías soltar. #  
  
- No era nada agradable. Sin embargo, ahora... no digo que sean agradables, los sueños...  
  
# Uf, mejor no lo sepa, cuánto disfrutas con ellos... #  
  
- Pero no quiero soñar con mi enemigo. Prefiero pasar a la acción...  
  
# Uy, ¿esa parte la he dicho en voz alta? #

* * *

**DRACO:**

#mmmm, nerviosismo... pérdida de concentración... Exaltación... Expresión de deseos inconscientes... Un cuadro interesante en un paciente inesperado..., sin contar con los sonrojos y el desvío de miradas... mmmm. #  
  
-Tú no te drogas, ¿verdad?-preguntó sarcásticamente levantando una ceja.-Es que me gustaría aclarar ese punto antes de continuar con la consulta, para saber si sigo, o si te mando volver mañana cuando estés más... cuerdo, si es eso posible...  
  
#Nuevamente una sonrisa se extiende por su cara... ¿qué te pasa Draco? no paras de sonreír... corrección, no paras de sonreírle a él, ¿te habrá lanzado algún hechizo desde la sombra?- intenta que su semblante se ponga serio, imperturbable, con su habitual gesto y lo logra sin mayor problema- Bien, no estás hechizado, todo un alivio... ¿Alivio? ¡¡Eso no explica por que estás sonriéndole tanto!!... Deja de pensar en eso, ahora tienes un "paciente", ya te ocuparás de tu "problema" después...#  
  
-Bien, para poder tratar mejor la cuestión... ¿por que no me cuentas alguno de tus sueños? Es que es difícil saber que decir acerca de unos sueños de los cuales no se su contenido, no se si me explico... ¿podrías ilustrarme?

* * *

**HARRY:**

# ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Que le cuente mis sueños? Ay, ay... #  
  
- Para tu información, no tomo drogas, Malfoy. A menos que las pociones que me hace probar Snape sean drogas, que ya podría ser...  
  
# Uf, ¿por qué sigue mirándome con esa sonrisa? Ains, eso es otro sueño más, ¿no? - se pellizca - ¡Ay, eso ha dolido! No, no es ningún sueño #  
  
- Umm... eso... ¿realmente es necesario que te cuente mis sueños?

* * *

**DRACO:**

Me temo que sí, Potter, totalmente necesario... ¿O prefieres que use legeremens?  
  
# Una sonrisa oscura curva sus labios. Obviamente, no sabe todavía hacer legeremens, pero Harry no lo sabe, su padre podría habérselo enseñado, y conoce la técnica, mirar fijamente a la "víctima".... sin duda eso le hará hablar, porque parece temer lo que yo pueda descubrir en su mente... ¿qué será eso que esconde? #

* * *

**HARRY:**

# Tiemblo, no me gusta esa mirada de Draco. Parece que realmente pueda hacerme un legeremens, y yo que no he practicado oclumencia. Uf, como vea el sueño de esa noche... cuéntale algo, cualquier cosa #  
  
- Um, bueno, hay diferentes sueños... diferentes variantes, más bien. Todos suelen empezar que yo voy deambulando por el castillo bajo mi capa de invisibilidad...  
  
# Muy bien, no tiene por qué saber con detalle todo lo que veo por el camino, ¿no? No creo que sea importante contarle que suelo pasar por el baño de prefectos. #  
  
- Al final siempre acabo llegando a las cocinas. Sí, no me preguntes por qué, en mis sueños siempre voy allí. Y aquí es donde tú apareces. Algunas veces ya estás allí, sentado en una de las mesas esperando que los elfos te sirvan una rebanada de pan con miel...  
  
# Ya está, tuviste que mencionar la miel. Qué mal te veo, Harry. Déjate de imaginar ese cuerpo musculoso untado de miel y concéntrate... #  
  
- Otras veces llegas más tarde, después que yo... Nos miramos, tú me dices algo...  
  
# No, no lo digas, que no se entere #  
  
- Y luego... luego...  
  
# Nervioso, mis manos se retuercen, desvío la mirada. Ya vuelvo a estar rojo, uf. Soy incapaz de proseguir #  
  
- No puedo seguir, Draco.  
  
# ¿Draco? ¿Por qué rediablos le he llamado Draco? #

* * *

**DRACO:**

- Perdona... ¿cómo me has llamado?  
  
#pregunta arqueando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza con mirada perspicaz...#  
  
-Tú estás fatal, perdona que te lo diga. Mucho peor de lo que yo pensaba... ¿se supone que tengo que ayudarte? Deberían hacerme una estatua como a un santo - dice poniendo los ojos en blanco- Bueno, a ver, es muy vago lo que dices... ¿Se supone que tengo que llenar los espacios en blanco?  
  
#Harry sigue sonrojado y evitando mi mirada... me ha llamado por el nombre de pila... esto raya seriamente la obsesión... ¿y no va y dice que sueña todos los días conmigo? miel, mmmm, la de usos que se le pueden dar a la miel.... Aparta tu mente de ese canal, Malfoy, ahora estás con Potter, TU enemigo, deja eso para más tarde...- se aclara la garganta. #  
  
-Pareces desarrollar una especie de aversión hacia tu enemigo... pero a la vez ¿deseo? -rie su propio chiste, pero se queda parado cuando ve la reacción del Gryffindor ante su comentario, que vuelve a desviar la mirada, se revuelve en su asiento y retuerce sus manos ante si...  
  
#oh, dios, no, no, no, no, no, esto no está pasando... no puede ser lo que me estoy imaginando... ¡¡¡oh, dios!!! Calor.... tiene calor.... hace demasiado calor súbitamente....-coge su varita, apunta a la ventana que se abre de par en par, produciendo un ruido sordo que sobresalta al chico frente a él, que levanta la vista... Ahora quiere una respuesta del Gryffindor....#

* * *

**HARRY:**

- Deseo, sí...  
  
# Murmuro, pero quizá no tan bajo como quería. Pánico. ¿Lo habrá escuchado Draco? Le miro a los ojos, sin poder evitar un ligero temblor. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, sí lo ha oído! Me mira con los ojos abiertos, como si no pudiera creerlo, vuelvo a desviar la mirada. #  
  
- No sé si debería contarte el resto de los sueños... pero ya no tengo nada que perder, estoy loco de remate, si hasta tú lo dices... Sólo espero que realmente puedas ayudarme, y como lo cuentes a nadie, ¡eres hombre muerto, Malfoy!  
  
# Hago una pausa, no puedo evitar darme cuenta que todavía tengo un "problema" entre manos #  
  
- Pues eso, que nos miramos, tú me hablas y yo... yo... ejem, eso, que de pronto me entra un apetito voraz, y me lanzo sobre tuyo como si fueras un bocadillo, o yo que sé, una tarta de miel... El caso es que acabas tumbado en la mesa, desnudo y yo... yo te voy comiendo a besos. Um, me disturba tener esos instintos... ¿caníbales?

**

* * *

**

**DRACO: **

# Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos unos instantes... mis piernas tiemblan... ¿por que esa reacción, Draco? Tranquilízate, tranquilo... uff, creo que ahora soy yo el que necesita un psicólogo.... ¿quien me mandaría hacerle caso a quien me dijo que abriera este consultorio?- Se levanta, todavía sujetando la varita de madera con la mano, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho, pensando una respuesta mientras se aproxima lentamente a la ventana, hasta apoyar sus brazos sobre el alfeizar... Deja que el viento acaricie sus facciones y juegue con su pelo, mientras deja que los latidos de su corazón se serenen poco a poco....  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos se gira nuevamente hacia Harry, todavía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin perder su aplomo y elegancia ni un solo instante, otra vez con gesto impasible en su cara, gesto que no deja entrever lo que piensa en ese momento...  
  
Harry se ve ahora muy pálido, intranquilo, nervioso... no sabe que hacer con sus manos, por no hablar de sus ojos, que parecen muy interesados en ver la nueva moqueta que hay en el cuarto... realmente parece contrariado... necesita ayuda.... ¿debería dársela? Si, claro que si, se comprometió a ayudar a la gente al abrir el consultorio... Además, no es divertido ver vagando en pena a Harry por el castillo, contrariado y sin prestar atención a nada... pensaba que así quería verlo, pero no es verdad... es más divertido cuando se enfrentan, cuando están a un mismo nivel, cuando es un verdadero reto, un "desafío", pero no así.... #  
  
-Bueno...-comienza... Harry sigue sin levantar la vista del suelo- ¿con cuánta frecuencia se repiten estos sueños?-su voz calmada, serena, sin mostrar emoción- ¿y desde cuándo exactamente has comenzado a tenerlos? Esto es importante, dado que puede que algún suceso en la vida real haga que tu subconsciente trate de aclararlo en sueños, vengarse o atormentarte, como parece lo está haciendo...- parece que Harry se calma un poco al no oír burla en mi voz... o algo más. Sus manos dejan de retorcerse, y me mira por primera vez a los ojos desde que me soltó su sueño... por algún motivo, parece más tranquilo...

**

* * *

**

**HARRY:**

# Suspiro de alivio. ¿Cómo? ¿Ningún sarcasmo? ¿Ningún comentario hiriente? Qué impropio de Draco, que no se ría a mi cara, después de lo que acabo de contarle. #  
  
- Pues, a ver... frecuencia... todas las noches, no siempre con la misma intensidad...  
  
# ¿Intensidad? Uf, eso sonó mal, ¿qué debe estar imaginando, que estoy obsesionado? Eso debe ser lo que parece, sí. Ese debe ser mi "problema" #  
  
- No recuerdo exactamente cuando empezaron esos sueños. Bueno... sí, creo que sí. Creo que fue después del partido de Gryffindor-Slytherin en quinto curso...  
  
# La pelea, la primera vez que hubo contacto físico... Argh, ¿por qué tendré que responderle todas las preguntas? ¿Quién me ha puesto veritaserum en mi te con miel? #

* * *

**DRACO:**

#¿Partido de quinto? oh, sí, cuando me pegó aquel puñetazo, arg, como lo odié aquel día... ¿pasado? no, quería decir, digo, pensar, que como lo odio todavía... si, eso era.... Draco, ¿quieres dejar tu psicoanálisis para cuando acaben las visitas de los pacientes?- mira el reloj para hacer algo de tiempo, pero se sobresalta- ¿45 minutos?¿llevo con Harry tres cuartos de Hora?, uff, si que es un paciente difícil... en fin, no debería importarme el tiempo... pero... ¿por que se me ha pasado tan rápido? Arg, ya lo pensaré en otro momento...#  
  
-Desde que me diste aquel puñetazo... mmm...  
  
#dice pensativo, pasando por alto nuevamente la oportunidad de burlarse de él. #  
  
- Quizás es lo que te decía. Tú me pegaste, estabas furioso, y de repente comienzas a tener esos sueños en los que tú me... bueno, no me pegas exactamente...El opuesto, el contrario... el complementario... Tu mente te produce la reacción inversa, tu subconsciente no está tranquilo con lo que hiciste...  
  
#quien sabe por que, será porque es Gryffindor y no está en su naturaleza pegar por pegar, aunque sea a alguien tan supuestamente odioso como yo- una sonrisa genuina, natural, se dibuja en sus labios un breve instante, tan breve que en un parpadeo se había ido...#  
  
-quizás quiere castigarte por seguir tus instintos, no tu mente, por lo que pasó después con tu equipo de quidditch... ¿una solución? mmm, es complicado... Bueno, dicen que lo primero es conocer el problema, y después afrontarlo para poder "superarlo"...  
  
#lo vuelve a mirar a sus profundos ojos verdes... ¿es agradecimiento lo que ve en ellos? ¿de Potter?- no permite que sus labios vuelvan a dibujar una sonrisa, aunque le cuesta un gran esfuerzo, pero no logra que sus ojos no sonrían... Se siente bien...#  
  
-quizás deberías meditar sobre ello esta tarde, antes de irte a dormir... pareces todavía confuso por eso que ves en tus sueños y que no entiendes... debes encontrar la paz, el punto justo en que tu realidad y tu subconsciente se mezclan... quizás debas meditarlo esta noche y venir mañana...  
  
#Draco, ¡¡¡le estás invitando a venir!!! ¿¿¿Qué te pasa??? ¡¡Es Potter!! Bueno, ahora ya no puedes retirarlo...#

* * *

**HARRY:**

# ¿Me lo ha parecido o me ha sonreído? Ains, qué linda, esa sonrisa suya... Está para comérselo... ¡Oh, no!, ¡otra vez los sueños no! Um, y te ha invitado que vuelvas... Ahora soy yo el que lleva una sonrisa radiante. #  
  
- Gracias por el consejo. Mañana vuelvo... a la misma hora, si te va bien.  
  
# Me levanto y sin dejar de sonreír me dirijo hacia la puerta. ¡Cerrada! Lo había olvidado completamente. Me giro a Draco, ¿por qué me mira así? Uf, mejor no saber lo que pasa por su mente, ahora... #  
  
- Draco, ¿podrías abrir?

* * *

**DRACO:**

-Oh, sí, disculpa...  
  
#¿¿Disculpa?? Realmente estás fatal, Draco, tienes que ponerte en serio a aplicar tus propios consejos... Espera, ¿¿le has permitido que te vuelva a llamar Draco?? no, de eso nada#  
  
-Y para ti, sigo siendo Malfoy...  
  
#mirada penetrante, expresión divertida, no arrogancia, quizás otra cosa...#  
  
-¡¡¡Alohomora!!! - La puerta se abre con un suave "clik", y Harry la agarra por el pomo, con forma de serpiente, por supuesto- A la misma hora me va bien. Hasta mañana, Potter.  
  
#Y cuando la puerta se cierra tras Harry, sin saber tan siquiera por que, la más natural de las sonrisas brota de sus labios...  
  
Al lado de la mesa, en el suelo, todavía brilla una plateada capa...#

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Consulta de Aromohola: **

Querido Draco Malfoy:  
  
Como autora de fanfics, escribo principalmente por placer, pero también me gusta que la gente que lee mis historias opine sobre ellas y deje comentarios, supongo que como a todos. Por eso me frustro cuando subo un capítulo y nadie deja review, especialmente en una historia que continúo publicando aquí en casi por presión "popular". Me explico: continuarla lo hago porque me gusta, pero no pensaba seguir subiéndola hasta haberla terminado. Me piden que la siga, y cuando subo los capítulos, no dicen nada. Frustrante, la verdad.  
  
Bueno, no estoy siendo del todo sincera, porque cuando ya casi había perdido toda esperanza, me llega uno de los mejores reviews que pueden dar a una autora: que trato un tema "delicado" con la dignidad que se merece, o algo así por el estilo.  
  
Muchas veces tengo dudas de si vale la pena seguir escribiendo, y pienso si sólo son esa clase de comentarios los que dan fuerzas para no abandonar...  
  
¿Qué consejo me das respecto a los reviews para que no me afecten tanto?  
  
Espero ansiosamente tu respuesta.  
  
Atentamente,  
Aromohola

**Respuesta de Draco Malfoy: **

Hola, Aromohola.  
Bien, lo que te puedo decir es que veo en ti una contradicción de sentimientos, pero por lo que puedo apreciar, provocados por cosas distintas. Creo que debes diferenciar entre la acción de 'escribir', que es algo que te gusta, que te llena, en lo que pones tu alma, y la acción de 'subir' tus escritos a internet (creo que es un medio de comunicación muggle, ¿no? ). Es cierto que escribes por mero placer, pero una vez que se sube algo a internet es porque en gran parte tienes la esperanza de que te lean, y sobre todo, que te den la opinión, más que nada por tratar de mejorar en aquello que más te gusta. Lo que veo, es que quizás puedas ser un pelín impaciente, a la hora de esperar por los reviews. Cierto que la gente te pide que subas, y si lo hace, lo que debes pensar es "porqué" te pide que subas más. Si te lo piden es porque realmente les gusta tu forma de escribir, de expresarte, y eso, en cierta medida es tan importante como los reviews. En cuanto a los mismos, debes tener un poco de paciencia. No sabes, en muchos casos, en que situación está el que lee, lo que le provocas. Es posible que en el momento de lectura, los lectores lo sientan tanto que no estén en 'condiciones' de postear, o bien, que la gente trabaja, estudia... y a lo mejor tiene un simple momento para leer, pero no el tiempo suficiente para postear.  
Te diría que no te desanimes y que tengas paciencia, que es posible que en los momentos que menos te lo esperas, te lleguen reviews que te puedan llegar al alma como ese que te ha llegado.

Atte  
Draco

**Missginni:** Ay, alma, qué alegría tenerte por aquí de nuevo. ¿Pero de veras ya sabes qué pasará en el consultorio? ¿Acaso tienes una bola de cristal? ;) Si es que con ese par de pillos se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Bueno, chica. Lo único que puedo decirte es que te cuides, que esa semana será muy larga... ¡Y cuántas ganas tengo de verte cara a cara!... ¡ya falta poco, weeee!

**Asora:** Muchas gracias por el review, si es que la historia está continuada por lo menos para seis o siete capítulos más, pero hasta ahora no me había tomado la molestia de seguir adaptándola para subirla aquí en No te preocupes, que por poco que tenga un huequecito en mi tiempo, continuaré subiendo.


	4. Consulta 4

**CONSULTA 4**

**CRISTINA:**

#Cristina se dirigía hacia la sala cuando vio salir de ella a Harry#  
**¿Harry en el consultorio de Draco? Qué extraño...**  
  
-Toc-toc, ¿se puede?

#Cristina entró y observó que Draco estaba de pie contemplando algo en el suelo#  
  
Mmmm esto Draco... ¿qué es lo que miras?  
  
**ains, qué bien volver a verlo, espero que esta vez no me pase lo mismo, no debo ponerme nerviosa**  
  
-Bueno esto yo.... venia a traerte un poco de cerveza de mantequilla... es que pasas aquí muchas horas y pensé que te gustaría...  
  
#dijo tímidamente#

-Por cierto, ¿qué hacía aquí Harry? Creía que lo odiabas.

* * *

**DRACO:**

-Hola Cristina, ¡¡¡por supuesto que lo odio!!! Pero me comprometí con la profesora McGonagall cuando me dejó abrir el consultorio, a que atendería a todo el que pasara por aquí, así que no me queda de otra...  
  
#Extiende la mano para tomar la cerveza de mantequilla que le tiende la chica, pensando en sus palabras...#  
  
-No hacía falta que te preocuparas, pero bueno...gracias. Uff, y ahora tengo la sala de espera llena... te veo después en la sala común.  
  
#dice acompañándola a la puerta#  
  
-Te sigues viendo muy pálida.... deberías acostarte....

* * *

**HERMIONE:**

#Hermione entra con paso altivo en el consultorio y se sienta frente a Draco sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada#  
  
-Bueno, espero que no le hayas echo nada a Harry, y que me ayudes. Yo no habría venido aquí si hubiera sabido que eras tú el que nos atendía.

* * *

**  
DRACO: **

- A ver, Granger, para empezar no me dirijas ese tono, y en relación a tus palabras, te comento: A) no puedo comentar lo que trato con otro paciente, así que no te incumbe, B), si quieres mi ayuda, tendrás que decirme primero el problema, ¿Está claro?  
  
#dice sentándose detrás de su mesa de escritorio y mirándola arrogantemente #  
  
- Bien, siéntate, veremos que puedo hacer...

* * *

**  
HERMIONE:**

-Bueno...  
  
#Se lo tengo que decir. Me gustaría ver que tal lo hace. Y espero que no se lo diga a nadie, porque todavía me acuerdo de cómo se pegan tortazos# La chica se puso roja, pero siguió sosteniéndole la mirada.  
  
-Tengo dos amigos, y la verdad es que... me gustan los dos, pero no se cual me gusta más, y no puedo estar dividida de esta manera toda la vida.

* * *

**  
DRACO:**

-¿Potter y Weasley?  
  
#Pregunta Draco despectivamente. Ve como Hermione se sonroja, pero al contrario que Harry, lo sigue mirando desafiante, como esperando a ver si es capaz de ser civilizado o va a ser sarcástico como siempre con ella... la segunda opción es tentadora, mmm, sí, jejejeje, pero mejor me quedo con la primera#  
  
-¿Estás segura de que lo que sientes es exactamente igual por los dos?  
  
#Su voz no es sarcástica, ni burlona. Tono calmado, sin un ápice de arrogancia en la voz...#  
  
-Es que hay sentimientos así como amor y amistad que se pueden confundir fácilmente cuando se refieren al sexo opuesto. Es decir, se pueden sentir celos por la persona amada, pero también por los amigos, y muchas veces nos lleva a equivocarnos al calificar que sentimiento es exactamente el que nos sugiere esa persona... Hay pequeñas sutilezas, que marcan la diferencia entre donde acaba la amistad y donde comienza el amor... después de todo, un amante es antes que nada un amigo....  
  
#Una pausa. Mira a la chica que tiene frente a si. Su mirada sigue siendo desafiante y perspicaz, aunque la sorpresa empieza a dibujarse en su cara...#  
  
-¿Por qué no me hablas un poco de lo que cada uno de los dos te sugiere? Es que con algo tan vago, me temo que no te voy a poder ayudar...

* * *

**  
HERMIONE:**

#Hermione se para un minuto a pensar, pensando sobre la pregunta que le ha hecho Malfoy#  
  
-Te puedo decir lo que pasa cuando estoy con cada uno. Y me gustaría que no usaras ese tono despectivo cuando te refieras a ellos.  
  
#Se aclara la garganta como cuando va a responder una pregunta en clase y empieza#  
  
-Cuando estoy con Harry me siento cómoda, porque se que puedo confiar en él. Es algo más delicado que Ron cuando se trata de sentimientos. Pero se que él no me hace caso, el año pasado le gustaba... #al ver a Draco alzar las cejas con curiosidad se queda callada# otra chica. Y se que cuando Harry discutió con Ron en 4º, se aburría mas, porque yo le hablo mas acerca de los estudios que del quidditch.  
Con Ron discuto muchas veces, pero siempre acabamos reconciliándonos, incluso a veces para no hacérselo pasar mal a Harry. Y Ron parece que se pone celoso de Viktor Krum cuando le escribo cartas, puede que suene un poco egoísta, pero me gusta que se preocupe por mi y tenga celos de Viktor  
  
#Tras un momento de pausa se da cuanta de que Malfoy la ha estado escuchando con atención y sin burlarse de ella. Es posible que sea bueno en las consultas.#

* * *

**  
DRACO:**

#Draco la mira atentamente, sopesando si le está diciendo la verdad, y ve sinceridad en sus ojos.... mmm, ¿Qué debo decirle ahora? Es la oportunidad perfecta para burlarme de ella, sin embargo no debo hacerlo... #  
  
-Bueno...  
  
#Una pausa, se levanta de la silla detrás de su escritorio, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y comienza a pasear por la estancia#  
  
-Yo diría que la diferencia es mínima, pero existe. A Harry, comenzaste a verlo de manera diferente, quizás cuando supiste que le gustaba esa chica. Te diste cuenta de que era "un chico", y no simplemente tu amigo, y que quizás esa otra chica lo alejaría de ti, y eso te hacía sentir vulnerable, te hacía sentir sola... por eso piensas que en realidad te puede gustar, pero no es cierto. Harry es como tu hermano, y el temor a perderlo confundió tus sentimientos. Por el contrario, a Ron siempre lo has visto como chico. No ha existido ese ligero cambio que surgió con Harry, y te halaga que se ponga celoso de tu amistad con otros chicos porque en realidad eso te hace pensar que le interesas más que como amiga, y como en el fondo sabes que tu lo ves más allá de la amistad, te hace estar un poco más segura. De ahí, derivan las peleas, vuestro carácter, es lo más viejo del mundo: ¿como llamar la atención de la persona que te gusta? Discutiendo con ella... O sino dime, ¿cuando comenzaron realmente ese tipo de peleas tan frecuentes? Apuesto a que fue en tercero, con 13 años, que es cuando nos empezamos a fijar a nuestro alrededor, a ver la diferencia que hay entre amor y amistad, y a confundirnos pensando cosas que no son... ¿me equivoco?  
  
#Ahora Hermione tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y la sorpresa dibujada en la cara. Draco se ha apoyado en su escritorio, delante de Hermione, con las manos apoyadas en la madera de la mesa a la altura de sus caderas, y todavía mirándola fijamente... ¿tan sorprendida está de mis palabras?#

* * *

**  
RON:**

# Ron pasea por los jardines de Hogwarts cuando descubre una ventana abierta de par a par. Si mucho no se equivoca, debe corresponder a ese misterioso consultorio que su hermana Ginny tanto ha insistido que debía ir. Lleno de curiosidad asoma la cabeza, y cuál no es su sorpresa al descubrir a Hermione sentada ante un pupitre y, al otro lado, a Malfoy apoyado en él con una actitud más bien amenazadora, a juzgar por las apariencias. Siente la sangre hervirle en las venas y no puede evitar que un grito de rabia escape de su garganta. #  
  
- Aléjate de ella, ¡hurón!

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews: 

**Asora:** We, ahora que he podido escaparme de las clases del profesor Binns aprovecho para subir una consulta más. Ains, si es que esa sonrisa de Draco, es tan irresistible... Tú estas conmigo, ¿verdad? :D ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo, linda!

**Paola:** El fic lo escribimos en un foro entre varia gente, sólo falta ir adaptándolo para publicarlo aquí también. Con lo que llevamos en la consulta, más los pensamientos de Harry en su diario, hay para rato, :) Me gustaría convencer a Draco para que también escriba un diario, a ver si me ayudáis, jejeje. ¡Cuidate, linda!

**Aromohola:** ¡Alma, otra vez por aquí! ¿No debería ser yo quién te preguntara a qué viene esa obsesión con la miel? :D

Uy, echo de menos a Harry en el consultorio, jajajaja, no puedo evitarlo, me encanta ver a ese par de "pillos"... tan imprevisibles. Pero ahora que están Ron y Hermione, quizá sea también interesante.

Aprovecho para recordar que si tenéis cualquier consulta sentimental (real o inventada), podéis dejarla en el review, que Draco intentará responder lo antes posible.


	5. Consulta 5

**CONSULTA 5**

**DRACO:**

#Un grito molesto perfora mis oídos al tiempo que me giro hacia la ventana, y no sin sorpresa descubro a Weasley viendo a través de ella... Vaya, vaya, si hoy tendría que lidiar con el trío maravilla al completo... Una sonrisa de resignación se dibuja en mi cara. #  
  
-Vaya, Weasel, ¿que haces aquí espiando? Esto es un consultorio privado...

* * *

**HERMIONE:**

-¡Ron, por favor!  
  
#De pronto se da cuenta de que ha alzado demasiado la voz, había una chica en la sala de espera, y también que su voz tiene un toque de angustia, y que de pronto se empieza a sonrojar ¿y si él hubiera escuchado todo lo que habían hablado?  
  
-Él... me está ayudando, de verdad, no te preocupes.

* * *

**RON:**

- ¿Que no me preocupe?  
  
# Ron se pone más rojo que su pelo, más rojo que la salsa agridulce #  
  
- Mione, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí con ese... ese... esa maldita serpiente? Malfoy, como le hagas nada, vas a tenértelas conmigo, y no pienses que no soy capaz.  
  
# Saca la varita, amenazadoramente #  
  
:: pensamientos: ¿y por qué rediablos Ginny me ha mandado aquí? ::

* * *

**HERMIONE:**

-Ron, por favor...  
  
#La chica parecía mas angustiada que antes, casi al borde de las lágrimas, y su voz era suplicante#  
  
-Ron, él me ha ayudado, me ha ayudado, de verdad. Gracias a él he podido tomar una decisión.

* * *

**DRACO:**

#Malfoy mira a ambos con una sonrisa en la boca... ¿de veras cree Weasley que va a poderlo atacar? Aun sin varita en la mano, podría evitar su ataque... Y Granger conteniéndolo, evidentemente horrorizada de que pueda haber escuchado todo... esto va a ser divertido...#  
  
-A ver Weasley, ¿por qué no entras? Ya que parece que estás en una posición un tanto "peculiar"- término ambiguo, para no dejar ver si se refiere a la posición real o lo que comentaban...- pasa por que parece que desde ahí fuera no oyes bien, ya que es obvio que no estoy atacando a Granger...

* * *

**RON:**

- ¿Que pase? No tengo ningún interés en meterme en el nido de la serpiente.  
  
# Mira a su amiga Hermione, que con la mirada le suplica que no cometa ninguna locura. Esa mirada basta para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Bien puede entrar al consultorio, que al fin y al cabo a eso es a lo que venía. Salta a través de la ventana y se acerca hacia Hermione, sin dejar de apuntar a Malfoy con la varita #  
  
- Está bien, a ver qué tienes tan interesante a decir, Malfoy.  
  
# Pronuncia el apellido con odio #  
  
- Pero te lo advierto, tocas un pelo a Hermione, y eres hurón muerto.

* * *

**DRACO:**

#Otra sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios... ¿es que Weasley nunca va a cambiar?-La diversión es evidente en mi voz...#  
  
-Weasley, ¿sabes lo que es esto? Un consultorio sentimental...  
  
#añade con el tono de alguien que explica que uno más uno son dos #  
  
-Aquí la gente viene a contar sus problemas, y yo trato de ayudarlos en la medida de lo que pueda, o al menos lo intento. No puedes llegar aquí y esperar a ver lo que YO tengo que decir cuando eres tu el que debe comentar algo... En todo caso, deberías escuchar a Granger, no a mí, porque es evidente que a mi no me vas a creer nada de lo que te diga...  
  
#Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras su mirada divertida se pasa de uno a otro...#

* * *

**RON:**

- ¿Problemas?  
  
# Ron mira a Hermione con incredulidad #  
  
- ¿Y qué problemas tienes, que has venido a confiar en Malfoy? ¿No podemos ayudarte nosotros, Mione? Somos tus amigos.

* * *

**HERMIONE:**

#Hermione traga saliva, mirando a Ron muy nerviosa. Algún día sabe que debería decírselo, pero no esperaba que allí, en ese mismo momento y además con Draco Malfoy mirándoles a los dos, seguro que riéndose mentalmente. #  
  
-Bueno... verás...  
  
#Le costaba esfuerzo pronunciar las palabras, encontrar lo que debía decir ¿desde cuando a ella le costaba encontrar palabras?#  
  
-Es que he venido a pedir aquí ayuda, porque quería preguntar algo... sobre vosotros.  
  
#La última parte de la frase casi la pronuncia sin voz. Se da cuenta de que a Ron le ha aparecido una pequeña arruga entre las cejas, y por primera vez en su vida, ruega mentalmente que Draco la ayude, y le dirige una mirada furtiva, intentando que se de cuenta de su deseo. #

* * *

**DRACO:**

#A ver como sales de esta Granger... veo que pides ayuda... ¿debería dártela? mmm, me lo estoy pasando demasiado bien... ¿y si decido no hablar?... vuelve a mirarme, jajajajaja, su expresión me recuerda extrañamente a Harry cuando lo obligué a contarme sus sueños... ¡¡¡Saca a Harry de tu mente, Draco!!!¿¿Y desde cuando es Harry y no Potter?? - un fruncimiento de ceja se dibuja en su cara, mirada ausente, mientras Hermione lo sigue mirando significativamente - Vuelve al presente, Draco, tienes pacientes...#  
  
-Lo que Granger intenta decir....  
  
#dice cuando su mente vuelve a centrarse en el presente #  
  
-es que ha venido aquí porque no sabía que era yo el que llevaba esto, y una vez aquí, dado que su... duda la estaba matando, decidió contarlo...  
  
#Una pausa, mientras la diversión se vuelve a reflejar en su cara al ver el rostro de Ron#  
  
- ¿Se te ocurre algo que pueda contarse en un Consultorio "Sentimental"-especial énfasis en la palabra- Que os incluya a Potter, a ti, y a las dudas de Granger?

* * *

**RON:**

# Ron baja la mirada, no sabe exactamente qué pensar. ¿Qué dudas puede tener Hermione sobre él y Harry? Porque hasta ahora han sido muy buenos amigos los tres, y lo han compartido todo. Y le gustaría que siguiera siendo así. Bueno, no. Hay algo que preferiría no compartir, pero al mismo tiempo... Espera, ¿puede ser que Hermione tenga dudas respecto a ESO? #  
  
- Ejem, Mione... Eso... ¿Venías a consultar sobre tus dudas... entre Harry o yo?  
  
# Otra vez rojo, qué mal ha sonado eso, y encima delante de Malfoy. Maldito hurón, seguro que debe estar riéndose a su costa #  
  
- Eso... ¿quieres que lo hablemos fuera?  
  
# Echa una mirada asesina a Draco #  
  
- ¿En privado?

* * *

**HERMIONE:**

-Da igual Ron, él ya lo sabe todo ¿qué mas nos da?  
  
#La chica respiró hondo, mirando de reojo a Malfoy que parecía que se estaba riendo las tripas con ellos dos, pero ya le daba igual, en realidad ya le daba todo igual#  
  
-Verás... nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos, los tres. Pero desde tercero las cosas empezaron a cambiar... para mí al menos. Al estar con vosotros tenía una sensación distinta a la de los años anteriores. Y desde el año pasado esta sensación se ha ido haciendo cada vez mas fuerte. Contigo siempre he discutido Ron, y con Harry me he llevado mejor, aunque muchas veces él tampoco me dirigía la palabra, siempre éramos tú y yo los que estábamos enfadados, siempre peleando. Y se que te he dicho cosas que no debería... pero creo que era porque me gustaba saber que estabas ahí, aunque fuera enfadado.  
  
#Hermione sintió la mirada de su amigo, y agachó la cabeza haciendo que su enmarañado pelo le tapara la cara, estaba más roja que el pelo de su amigo... o del que deseaba que ya no fuera sólo su amigo#  
  
-Desde que supe que a Harry le gustaba Cho, noté envidia, pero yo le intenté ayudar en su cita, si le gustaba ella ¿qué podía hacer? solo darle todo mi apoyo, porque era mi amigo, aunque me gustara, porque me di cuenta de que me gustaba... o yo creía eso. Gracias a Draco se por qué tenía envidia de Cho. Era porque no quería perder a Harry como amigo. Y también se por qué me gusta que te enfades cada vez que le mando cartas a Viktor, es porque se que te preocupas por mí. Yo no quiero a Harry, ni a Krum, ni a otro chico. Te quiero a ti, Ron.

* * *

**RON:**

# Ron se queda sin palabras, no puede dar crédito a lo que ha escuchado. ¿Hermione se le acaba de declarar? ¿Ha dicho que le quiere? Su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, sus manos tiemblan, no sabe si ponerse a reír o a llorar... Y al final, olvidándose de todo y de todos, le responde de la única forma que sabe: con un beso. #  
  
- Yo también te quiero.  
  
#Dice, cuando se detienen para tomar aire. Sólo entonces se acuerda de la presencia de Malfoy #

* * *

**DRACO:**

#Sin poder evitarlo, estalla en carcajadas, pero no burlonas, sino genuinas...#  
  
-Jajajajajaja, vaya par que están hechos...  
  
#ambos se giran hacia el, avergonzados, pero con ese brillo especial en su mirada que dice que ambos se aman...#  
  
-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, ¿no? Además, no creo que precisamente os agrade mi presencia, así como a mi tampoco me agrada la vuestra, y querréis estar solos, imagino....  
  
#Sigo mirando a ambos, que parece que necesitan fervientemente contacto físico, dado que tienen las manos entrelazadas y cada vez están más cerca... #  
  
-Solo una pregunta, ¿esto va a ser un secreto o se puede hablar de ello tranquilamente? Digo, si Harry me pregunta...  
  
#Se calla... Un momento... ¿¿lo acaba de llamar Harry?? Que no se hayan dado cuenta, que no se hayan dado cuenta... -En un vistazo ve en los ojos de Hermione la confirmación de que eso no ha pasado inadvertido.... Sin pensarlo dos veces, desvía su mirada hacia la ventana... ¿¿Que diablos te pasa, Draco?? #  
  
-Pueden irse...

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Consulta de gabyKinomoto**  
  
holAs !  
me encanto el fic!  
sigue asi !  
por cierto, draco  
quiero una consulta.  
me temo que creo, que siento algo por mi mejor amigo, recien lo conoci  
en marzo, pero inmediatamente me cayo bien !  
nos gusta las mismas cosas, las mismas musicas, a ambos nos encanta el  
chocolate, odiamos las mismas cosas ( cumbia billera .

**Respuesta de Draco**

Hola gaby.  
  
Por lo que cuentas, no hace mucho que conoces a ese chico, sin embargo ya lo llegas a considerar tu mejor amigo, por lo que he de deducir que lo conoces a fondo como bien dices, sus gustos, aficciones, y coinciden mucho con las tuyas. Eso quizás pueda llegar a confundirte sobre tus sentimientos hacia él. Debes conocer bien tu forma de pensar, de sentir, ver en que momento esa amistad se pueda transformar en otra cosa... ¿como lograr esto? mmm, dificil. Los sentimientos se suelen confundir bastante cuando van referidos a personas del sexo opuesto... en ese caso, lo que yo te diría que te plantearas, sería lo siguiente: ¿Que sentirías si él estubiese saliendo con otra? y luego compáralo con lo que sentirías si tu mejor amiga estubiese saliendo con otro chico. ¿Celos? Imagino que en ambos casos los habrá, siempre suele primar ese miedo a que te 'dejen de lado' por tener a otra persona, pero evidentemente si alguien te gusta como 'algo más', esos celos serán mucho más fuertes. En todo caso, lo mejor es que te conozcas a tí misma, que aprendas a diferenciar entre una buena amistad y algo más.  
  
Si finalmente resulta que realmente el chico te gusta, te diría que lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de averiguar si a él también le gustas ¿como? Mi consejo es que lo hables directamente con él. Es cierto que puede dar miedo por perder quizás esa amistad que os unía, si se entera de lo que sientes por él, pero te aseguro que si es un buen amigo lo entenderá, te dirá lo que piensa, y aunque quizás la relación se pueda enfriar un poquito al principio, con un poco de tiempo todo volverá a estar igual. En todo caso sabrás que es lo que puedes esperar, y quizás te será más fácil superarlo en el caso de que la respuesta no sea la que esperas.  
  
Espero haberte ayudado un poco con estos consejos, como siempre, eres libre de seguirlos o no.  
  
Atte  
Draco

* * *

**Paola:** Gracias, Paola, espero poder ir actualizando pronto. Eso, si prefieres hacer alguna consulta por privado, puedes mandarla directamente al e-mail que encontrarás en el perfil, y Draco te mandará su respuesta en privado. Aunque últimamente suele estar bastante "ocupado", puede que tarde algo en contestar.

**Asora:** Jajajaja, ¿tú también echas de menos los problemas sentimentales de Harry? Si es que no tienen desperdicio, jajaja. Pero no te preocupes, que pronto veremos qué le pasa por su cabecita, he encontrado el diario que esconde en su alcoba secreta... Y desde luego, volverá a la consulta, de eso que no te quede ninguna duda :D

**Nigriv:** ¡Hola! Al fin encontraste tiempo por pasarte por aquí. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, a ese Draco se le da bien arreglar los problemillas... bueno, a ver qué opina Gaby. Jejeje, yo también estoy deseosa de llegar a ciertas consultas... Uy, y en el foro supongo que ya habrás visto la actualización, jajaja. ¡Ay, qué ganitas de subirlo, qué ganitas! Uy, te veo doble, ¿no seré yo la que tiene problemas de personalidad? Bueno, de eso no me queda ninguna duda, porque ayer por el MSN tuvimos una charla en que yo hablaba por boca de Aloho y de Harry... Pero Nela se llevó la palma, jajajaja, porque no sólo hablaba por ella y por Draco, ¡¡que de pronto también le salió la Trelawney!! Qué lástima que al final no la guardé, porque era digna de incluirla en el consultorio, jajajaja. Um, y perdona por el uso del masculino, es que lo utilizo muchas veces como genérico, igual que en inglés que no hacen distinción.

**Missginni:** ¡Hola, compañera de San Mungo! ¿Tendré que avisarte de cuando subo? Con mi memoria de pez seguro que se me olvida. Pon la historia en Author Alerts, que así te avisa el robot automático ese. Ains, ese par de pillos, si es que son... son mi debilidad, ¿se nota? :D Otra que me dice que me pego el trabajazo por ir subiendo aquí... eso no es nada, comparado con lo que vosotras hacéis por el foro, así que dejadme que me ocupe de eso, que lo hago con mucho gusto.

¡Besitos, almas! Hasta pronto.


	6. Alcoba secreta 1

**ALCOBA SECRETA 1**

**DIARIO DE HARRY:**

Después de salir corriendo de la consulta de Dra... Malfoy, he venido directamente a esa alcoba cerca de la torre de Astronomía que descubrí durante uno de mis paseos nocturnos en primer curso, cuando buscaba el espejo de Oesed. No es una habitación muy grande, pero suficiente para mí, con un colchón y un baúl que cumple las funciones de mesilla, y una pequeña ventana que da sobre los jardines del castillo. Con el tiempo me la he ido apropiando, la he ido decorando con recortes de periódico y algunas fotos que Colin me ha regalado a lo largo de los años. Incluso he conseguido que Dobby, que es el único que conoce mi secreto (aparte del viejete manipulador, supongo), se ocupe de que siempre tenga unos bizcochos y un tarro de miel a mi disposición.  
  
Suelo venir aquí cuando no quiero que me encuentren, cuando quiero reflexionar o simplemente disfrutar de la soledad. Es irónico, podría darle mejores usos: una habitación para mí solo es algo que nunca había tenido el "privilegio" de gozar hasta entonces. Es verdad que el verano anterior, cuando llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, los Dursley, asustados, me permitieron utilizar la segunda habitación de Dudley. Pero nunca he podido considerar aquel espacio como propio, a pesar de haber permanecido tantas horas encerrado allí. En Privet Drive nunca me he sentido como en casa, mi única familia siempre me ha tratado peor que a una cucaracha... Hogwarts es y será mi hogar.  
  
Hoy tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. No sé cómo le he hecho caso a Ginny, que me recomendó que fuera al consultorio sentimental de Dra... Malfoy para que me aconsejara sobre mi problema. ¿Cómo he podido ir a la cueva del lobo?, ¿cómo he podido contar mis secretos más oscuros a mi propio enemigo? ¡Que estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy! De acuerdo, no es Lord Voldemort, pero como si lo fuera, porque no dudo que ese... ese... ese Slytherin no dudará en utilizar esa información a su favor. La servirá a Lord Voldemort en bandeja, y eso le valdrá para ganarse la confianza de esa serpiente pestilente, ese lunático que quiere dominar el mundo aunque sólo queden las cenizas.  
  
¿Cómo he podido contarle mi pequeña obsesión? Y no la de la miel, precisamente. Por cierto, que hace mucho que no como nada, supongo que no me faltará mi habitual ración... Oh, ahí está, Dobby es un encanto... para ser un elfo, me refiero.  
  
Mientras saboreo la merienda, repaso mentalmente mi visita al consultorio. ¡¡Por las hijas de Morgana!! ¡Mi capa de invisibilidad se ha quedado allí! Mi primer impulso es salir corriendo y volver al consultorio, pero lo pienso mejor. Al fin y al cabo Draco me ha citado para mañana... bueno, no exactamente la clase de cita que yo desearía, pero una cita, ni más ni menos.  
  
Decido concentrarme en la tarea entre manos. No penséis mal, pervertidos, que ya os veo venir a una legua de distancia. Aunque este "problema" también requiere una solución. Me refería a la reflexión que me ha propuesto Dra... Draco, ya no tiene sentido seguir intentando llamarle por su apellido. Meditar sobre mis sueños, encontrar el punto en que realidad y el subconsciente se mezclan... ¿A qué rediablos se refería con eso? A veces no estoy seguro de entenderlo, como cuando me ha hablado del tiempo condicional o algo por el estilo. A ver, lo único real en mis sueños es esa afición mía de merodear de noche por los pasillos del castillo. Nunca he ido a echar un vistazo al baño de los prefectos aunque... ejem, supongo que más de una vez lo he pensado. Lo de ir a las cocinas... ¿qué culpa tengo de que mi estómago me reclame comida a las horas más intempestivas de la noche? Y tampoco puedo negar que me encanta la miel. Pero no entiendo por qué algunos lo llaman obsesión, ¿qué tienen de particular las mujeres embarazadas, para que entonces lo llamen antojo? Encontrarme a Draco Malfoy en las cocinas, ains, desgraciadamente eso es sólo en el sueño, por no decir las palabras amables que salen de su boca antes... antes de que me lance sobre él. Es que no puedo evitarlo, está para comérselo, siempre quise sentir su piel temblar bajo mis caricias, y cubrirle de miel y catar el más delicioso postre que existe en ese mundo: delicias de dragón con miel. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?, todo el mundo tiene fantasías. Lo único malo es que se trate de Draco, simplemente. Pero eso me gustaría cambiarlo.  
  
Si se tratara de Ron... Argh, no, esa imagen mental me produce náuseas. Lo mismo si pienso en Hermione, o en Colin, o en la llorona de Cho. ¿Por qué sólo Draco puede ocupar mis sueños?  
  
Draco siempre ha formado parte de mi vida, siempre ha estado allí. Siempre lo busco con la mirada cuando me siento en la mesa, antes de empezar a comer. O cuando coincidimos en clase tengo que asegurarme que ocupa su lugar habitual. Secretamente siempre he disfrutado de todos nuestros encuentros casuales, nuestros altercados casi siempre suponen un "desafío".  
  
Y, sin embargo, no estoy completamente feliz con esa situación. Sí, quizá sea esa la clave del problema. Que desearía que la relación con Draco fuera diferente. Que dejáramos atrás nuestras diferencias. No estoy seguro que pudiéramos ser amigos después de todo lo que ha habido entre nosotros, ni tampoco estoy seguro que sea eso lo que quiero.  
  
Estoy demasiado confuso, debería pasarme por el baño y luego ir directamente a dormir. Espero que Ron no me haga ninguna pregunta, espero no soñar esa noche...  
  
Mañana será otro día.

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Asora: **Jejejeje, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, si es que es tan "obvio" que Ron y Hermione se quieren, y que tenga que ser Draco quien les "ayude"... Aunque suelen ser los interesados los últimos en enterarse, ¿no? Y alguien tendrá que ayudar a Draco, jajajaja, que tiene también un "problema" evidente con Ha... con Potter, que digo, jajajaja. Bueno, Draco me dice que cuando quieras puedes dejar tu consulta en el review, que él responderá gustosamente, si no se encuentra demasiado "ocupado" ;)

**Missginni:** ¿Tú? ¿Aguantarte la risa? Lo dudo, jajajaja, que seguro que se te escucha hasta en Barcelona, que lo sé yo, jajajaja. Espero te hayan gustado los pensamientos de Harry, jajajaja, ya ves como se queda el pobre, pillado por tu Draco... (**HARRY:** MI DRACO!!) Um, eso quería decir, jajajaja. En fin, mejor no necesites pasarte por el consultorio, porque si tiene que responderte Harry, jajajaja, creo que acabas aún peor, y ya ni en San Mungo te querrán. Saluda a Trelawney y a Sir Cadogan de mi parte (**HARRY:** Y a Draco, ains)

**Alohomora**: Ains, si es que ya no sé qué más decirte que no te haya dicho ya ;)... mejor dejo que te comente otra.

**Nigriv en respuesta a Aromohola: **

1- No te diré que hagas llegar más a Harry a este humilde consultorio porque ya sé que lo hiciste.

2- ¿te gusta la interactividad a tres? jajajaja No decías eso cuando quería mandar a cierta persona en cierto momento jajajaja

3- Y último ¿Los pensamientos de Harry? ¿Que no era "secreta"? Qué guay!!!!! Lectors esto se pone


	7. Consulta 6

**CONSULTA 6**

**LUNA:**

Dentro del consultorio, sin sentarse y sin esperar al psicoanalista, Luna llora desesperada:  
  
-¡El chico que me gusta no me quiereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Lo he visto del brazo de otra chica, ¡¡¡¡y se miraban boquiabiertos!!!! buaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaabuaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
#Luna mira a Draco. De pronto se siente enfadada, ya que cree que Draco ha juntado a Ron y a Hermione  
  
- Oye, ¡tú tienes la culpa! ¡Tú los has juntado, antes de ahora no estaban juntos! Y ahora yo estoy solaaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

**DRACO:**

#Draco mira a la chica arqueando una ceja, al tiempo que se sienta de nuevo en su silla... Genial, lo que faltaba, ahora tener que tratar con una niña llorona...#  
  
-¿¿Podrías dejar de llorar??...  
  
#Pregunta medio exasperado, medio en un suspiro...#  
  
-En primer lugar, ¿¿me quieres decir que arreglas llorando?? Porque no creo que Weasley vaya a dejar a Granger solo por verte llorar, más que nada pensará que eres una inmadura, y querrá alejarse de ti, así que... ¿me dices que es lo que ganas?  
  
#parece que la chica deja de llorar enojada ante su respuesta, y con rabia contenida... Bueno, por lo menos ha dejado de llorar...#

* * *

**LUNA:**

#Luna, para sorpresa de Draco se calma. Empieza a aspirar fuerte, para no ponerse a llorar y mira al techo.  
  
-Esto del amor es un rollo. A mi me gusta Ron y él sale con Hermione, pero sin embargo, me parece que Harry va detrás mío...  
  
#Luna sonríe, pero al mirar a Draco ve que éste se ha puesto blanco  
  
-Esto... Malfoy, ¿¿¿te pasa algo??? ¿Por qué estás tan serio? ¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado?

* * *

**DRACO:**

# ¿Potter va detrás de Lovegood? No.... no es posible... quiero decir... él no ha mencionado a Lovegood en su consulta, si fuese así, aunque fuera de pasada la mencionaría... claro que eso no tenía nada que ver con su "problema".... #  
  
-¿Po.... por qué dices eso?  
  
#Genial, tartamudeo, ¿que te pasa Draco? - toma su varita y murmura un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación, para que ningún "extraño" que pasee por fuera escuche cosas que no debe, a pesar de tener la ventana abierta....#  
  
-Quiero decir... ¿te lo ha confesado él? ¿Por qué estás tan segura?  
  
#¿Impaciente? ¿Sonó impaciente?... Esto está empezando a ser enojoso... #

* * *

**LUNA:**

- No, no me lo ha dicho él, pero se le nota... hace un ratito hemos coincidido en el comedor y el tenia la mirada perdida, apenas comía nada, suspiraba y tenía la mirada perdida, en babia! Entonces le he dicho "¡¡¡Hola!!! " y se ha puesto rojo y ha dicho no sé qué de ir a la biblioteca... para mí es evidente, ¿no?  
  
#Luna mira a Draco. Draco mira a Luna. Draco ha puesto una cara, como de poseído, y a Luna le ha dado miedo  
  
- Esto... Malfoy, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? ¿Voy a buscar a la señora Pomfrey?

* * *

**DRACO:**

#¿Por que te alteras Draco? Tranquilízate, tranquilo... primero resuelve los problemas de los pacientes y luego los propios, tranquilo.... No, no quiero plantearme que me está pasando, mejor dejo eso para más tarde... ¿Potter por Lovegood? Pero es que los efectos que describe son los de una persona enamorada, sin duda... pérdida de concentración... pérdida de atención... pérdida de apetito... Rubor... Bueno, aunque en el caso de Potter, no sería él si no está ruborizado.... Arg, ¿otra vez pensando en Har... Potter? #  
  
-Siéntate  
  
#Ordena empleando un tono demasiado fuerte y seco... Cierra los ojos un momento, suspira, los vuelve a abrir y dice con tono más calmado#  
  
-Bien, ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia los tres? Granger, Weasley y... Potter.  
  
#¿Hay resentimiento en su voz?#

* * *

**LUNA:**

Luna se sienta de golpe en el diván, algo en el tono de Draco le ha dicho q si no le obedece se la carga.  
  
# ¿Qué le pasará al bellaco este? sabía que el odio que le tiene a Harry es grande, ¿¿pero tanto?? #  
  
- Mis sentimientos? Pues a mí me gusta Ron, pero es obvio que él... él... no me quiereeeeeeeee  
#Luna, calma, que Malfoy te va a estrangular#  
  
-Y, Hermione pues, es buena chica, pero ahora mismo no la soporto demasiado, porque me ha quitado al novio... Y Harry pues me cae bien, pero no me va, se mete en muchos líos y, claro... yo busco a alguien más de mi estilo, más tipo Ron, ¿sabes? Bueno, pues hasta hace un ratito no sabía yo que Harry tenía un amor secreto, pero ya ves... a lo mejor no soy yo. A lo mejor es Parvati, o Ginny... ay no sé... sólo sé que tiene los síntomas, pero cuando me he acercado se ha ido y estaba rojo...

#no sé por qué me siento más animada#  
  
-Oye, tú no sabrás nada, no? sabes quién le gusta? no es por cotillear, eh, es que me gusta saber cosas... y le has arreglado la vida amorosa a mucha gente? a mí me lo puedes contar, soy e lo más discreta! y...  
  
# Me da la sensación de que no me escucha desde hace rato...#

-¿Malfoy? ¿Malfoy? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALFOY!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**DRACO:**

# Un segundo.... No ha confirmado que fuera ella, simplemente ha dicho que está enamorado, y que su amor es secreto... ¿enamorado de quién? mmm, tendré que interrogarlo sutilmente cuando venga mañana, sí... me voy a enterar... ¿Pero desde cuándo me interesa la vida privada de Potter?... No, no me interesa, es simple curiosidad, nada más, porque juraría que es tan ingenuo que todavía piensa que los niños vienen de París... - Suspira aliviado... - ¿Alivio? ¿Por qué alivio? Draco, ¿qué te pasa? Empieza a ser preocupante... ¿¿Te das cuenta de que no le estás prestando atención a tu paciente?? - Sus oídos vuelven a funcionar, y escucha como Lovegood lo llama...#  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Oh, disculpa, es que estaba pensando otra cosa.... Así... así que tus sentimientos hacia Potter están...  
  
#Ansioso espera su respuesta, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que se ha disculpado, y con creciente satisfacción en sus rasgos... Luna, lo observa extrañada...#

* * *

**LUNA:**

# Luna se queda petrificada. ¿Malfoy se ha disculpado? ¡No me lo puedo creer!#  
  
- ¿Mis sentimientos hacia Harry? No, te equivocas, él es en todo caso el que siente algo hacia mí... ¿¿¿es que te ha comentado algo??? A mí me gusta Ron, pero snif snif yo no le interesooooo  
¿No podrías buscarme novio? Alguien como Ron, ¡pero más fuerte, más alto y más guapo!  
  
#Luna quiere salir rapidito de allí, Malfoy le da miedo porque tiene una expresión alelada en la cara que no le había visto antes#

* * *

**DRACO:**

-Potter no me ha comentado nada...  
  
#Dice más alto de lo que pretendía... Cálmate, Draco, no ha dicho nada raro... ¿que diablos te pasa? No, no quiero saberlo...#  
  
-¿Buscarte un novio?...  
  
#Dice con su voz arrogante, centrándose nuevamente en su paciente y dejando sus cavilaciones... y una nueva sonrisa vuelve a iluminar su cara, con su habitual expresión de arrogancia, sin dejar ver más allá de lo que quiere mostrar...#  
  
-Esto es un "Consultorio Sentimental", no una "agencia matrimonial", hay una diferencia....  
  
#La chica lo mira un poco enojada, pero no va a dejar que eso lo vuelva a distraer...#  
  
- Bien, lo único que puedo decirte, es que trates de olvidarte de Weasley, dado que es obvio que él ya tiene novia, y sólo lograrías hacerte más daño aferrándote a algo que sabes que no va a existir, porque aunque Granger no existiera, Weasley no parece sentir una especial afinidad contigo, afinidad que es necesaria en cada pareja...  
  
#Una vez centrado en la consulta le resulta más fácil hablar... #  
  
-¿Qué tan profundos son tus sentimientos por Weasley? Quiero decir... ¿es amor, o simplemente "atracción"?

* * *

**LUNA:**

#¿De dónde se ha sacado este pensamientos tan profundos?#  
  
-Pues... ¿nunca has sentido que alguien te atrae pero no sabes por qué?, ¿que cuando oyes nombrar su nombre te pones tenso?, ¿que si crees que está con otra persona te enfadas y no sabes por qué? Pues así me siento yo con Ron, antes pensaba que sólo era atracción, ¡¡pero ahora estoy segura de que es algo más!!  
  
#¿Pero qué le pasa a éste? ¿Está babeando? ¡No me lo puedo creer!#  
  
-Esto... creo que me voy a buscar a la señora Pomfrey, me das un pelín de miedo...

* * *

**DRACO:**

# ¿Me lo parece o me mira de forma extraña?... Creo que piensa que estoy loco... y no me extraña, tal vez lo estoy, no paro de tener pensamientos incoherentes... por decir lo menos... Y esas sensaciones que describe me resultan familiares pero... ¡¡¡Por Merlín!!! ¡¡¡Potter!!! - Súbitamente deja caer su varita al suelo, pero no parece darse cuenta de este hecho... tampoco se da cuenta de que su paciente se levanta asustada y sale del despacho, mirándolo con miedo... no se da cuenta de nada, simplemente la comprensión penetra su mente... #  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
#pronuncia finalmente en voz alta...#

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Consulta de Asora:**

Bueno, el problema sentimental que tengo yo es ya toda una costumbre!xD me gusta mi mejor amigo. La verdad esq no se cuando me empezó a gustar exáctamnt...siempre a sido alguien especial y con el que e estado muxo. El caso sq puede ser que yo tb le guste pero no me atrevo a decirl nada por miedo a estropear nuesta amistad. Si sq es un sol! es un caxo de pan con miel!!xD La cosa esq le kiero muxo pero no m kiero arriesgar sinn sabr si siente lo mismo...e llegado incluso a plantearm emborraxarle!  
Nos llevamos mu bien, coincidimos en gustos y en la mayoria de las opiniones, compartimo aficions y nos llevamos de putisima madre  
Ayudam Draco !!xD

**Respuesta de Draco:**

Hola Asora.  
  
Bueno, si estás segura, como parece que lo estás, de que sientes algo más que amistad por tu mejor amigo, y crees que él pueda sentir algo más por ti, lo mejor que puedes hacer, sinceramente, es decírselo. Parece que tenéis una relación genial, y tienes miedo a que se estropee. Es normal que tengas ese miedo, pero si como dices la relación es tan buena, entenderá lo que le digas y te contestará sinceramente. En caso de que la respuesta no sea la que esperas, estoy segura de que no se alejará de ti. Quizás la relación se enfríe un poco al principio, pero después todo volverá a ser como antes, porque si la amistad es realmente sincera no te dejará de lado. Además, conociendo sus sentimientos, sabrás que esperar, y si sus sentimientos no son los mismos que los tuyos, será, imagino, más fácil olvidarlo y volver a sentir solo amistad por él que si te sigues creando ilusiones que quizás no se puedan llevar a cabo. Creo que esto es lo mejor que te puedo decir.  
  
Atte  
Draco

* * *

**Consulta de itzel andromeda riddle black:**

bueno, yo tengo una carta para malfoy haber si me puede ayudar:  
  
Hace tiempo que me gustan dos chavos de mi colegio, y no puedo saber quien me gusta mas. Se podria decir que estoy en una situacion como la de Hermione porque ambos son de mis mejores amigos, siempre estamos los tres juntos junto con otro amigo, pero ese no me gusta.  
  
ya van varias veces que ellos me preguntan quien me gusta del salon y cuando yo les contesto que es alguno de ellos estallan en carcajadas porque cren qeu es boma y luego luego me preguntan ¿ ya enserio quien te gusta? y despues de eso yo siempre les digo que no me gusta nadie.  
  
Pero es muy desesperante estar lidiando con uno de ellos todo el tiempo, porque tiene novia y siempre me pregunta que le puede ragalar, que que le gustaria de esto u otra cosa y siempre me platica a mi si le gusta otra chava, o como va con su novia y todo y pues yo me siento muy mal cada que hace eso.  
  
Y el otro es todo un don juan que no tiene novia pero se la pasa besandose con todas las chavas y tambien me siento muy mal.  
  
bueno, mi problema es aburridisimo, pero espero qeu me lo puedas resolver.

**Respuesta de Draco:**

Hola iztel.  
  
Bueno, para empezar, tu problema no es aburridísimo, por algo tengo el consultorio sentimental, porque dicen que soy bueno escuchando y dando consejos (no lo se, todavía no he tenido que solucionar ninguno propio, xD )  
A ver, tu problema es muy común. El creer o pensar que estamos enamorados de nuestros mejores amigos es lo más viejo del mundo, ¿por que? Porque como he dicho ya en varias ocasiones, la amistad entre personas de distinto sexo puede malinterpretarse muchas veces. El pensar que por tener novia, o porque le gusten otras chicas se van a alejar de ti, aunque sea inconscientemente, nos lleva a provocar "celos" pensando que nos van a dejar de lado, o que vamos a perder su amistad al no ser ya la persona más importante para es chico/s. Lo primero que tienes que descubrir es lo que en realidad sientes por ellos, si amistad o algo más. Es muy raro que estés, digamos 'enamorada' de los dos al mismo tiempo, si los sentimientos que tienes por ellos son muy parecidos o iguales, debes preguntarte hasta que punto eso sobrepasa la amistad, porque creo más bien que lo que tienes es un miedo inconsciente a perderlos. En el caso de que descubras que realmente estás enamorada de alguno de ellos, yo lo que te aconsejaría es que vieras en la situación en la que se encuentra él . Si tiene novia y es feliz, es obvio que solo te ve como su mejor amiga, y eso lo demuestra en la confianza que tiene contigo al preguntarte cosas referentes a esa chica. Lo que te recomendaría es que, si eso te molesta demasiado, le expliques que no quieres que te pregunte ese tipo de cosas porque te molesta, aunque no le expliques él motivo. En ese caso trata de olvidarlo, aunque sea difícil, porque sino te estarás haciendo daño a ti misma. En caso de que el chico sea, como dices, un 'donjuan', te diría que lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de averiguar que siente por ti antes de lanzarte a decirle nada, porque normalmente este tipo de 'donjuanes' suelen escapar a las relaciones, generalmente por 'miedo' al amor. Creo que esto es lo mejor que te puedo aconsejar.  
  
Atte  
Draco

* * *

**Paola:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... con el tiempo que hace que tenía el capítulo listo para subir, y por culpa de las obligaciones muggles que he tardado siglos. Espero que puedas perdonarme... Como compensación a la larga espera, esa vez voy a subir dos capítulos seguidos. Ah, en el capítulo anterior estaba escrito por una sola persona; en los demás, que es escrito por varia gente, se nota las diferencias de estilo.

**Missginni:** ¡Hola, ALMA! Jajaja, ya veo que echas de menos a Harry en el consultorio. ¡Yo también! Pero claro, parece que ahora donde-tú-ya-sabes hay otro cliente... Jajaja, a ver si vemos a ese par de pillos en acción prontito...


	8. Consulta 7

**CONSULTA 7**

**HARRY:**

# Al día siguiente, después de consultar con la almohada en su alcoba secreta, Harry vuelve al consultorio. Está algo alterado, en parte por volverse a encontrar cara a cara con Draco, en parte por el último sueño que ha tenido #  
  
¿Toc, toc, puedo pasar? Perdona que llegue un poco tarde... es que me he entretenido pasando por las cocinas... ¿Te apetece un poco de miel?  
  
# Del bolsillo saca una porción individual de miel y la ofrece a Draco #

* * *

**DRACO:**

# Draco lo mira sentado en su silla, detrás de la mesa, con el entrecejo fruncido. #  
  
-No, gracias, Potter -dice sarcástico- No quiero morir envenenado, así que nunca comería nada que tu me ofrecieras... y menos si lleva miel.  
  
# Lo observo mientras Harry se vuelve a sonrojar... tan típico en él... ¿Y porque estoy enojado? Oh sí, claro que lo sé..., aunque no tiene sentido...#  
  
-Siéntate.  
  
# Tono seco, frío, sin ápice de emoción. #

* * *

**HARRY:**

# Me siento, evitando mirar a los ojos de Draco, esos ojos en los que me perdería. Me duele que no haya aceptado mi porción individual de miel, ¿cómo puede creer que soy capaz de envenenarle? En todo caso el que ha tomado un veneno irresistible soy yo, que por su culpa me muero poco a poco, cuando no lo veo, porque me falta; cuando lo veo, porque no lo tengo... #  
  
- Draco...  
  
# Se me ha escapado su nombre, si es que no puedo evitarlo. Draco... si pudiera llamarte por el nombre... tan dulce como la miel, y tan doloroso como el aguijón de la abeja. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme eso? #  
  
- Digo Malfoy. He cumplido con mis deberes. Anoche estuve analizando por qué podía tener esos sueños en los que te me aparecías... en los que te comía, y creía que había llegado a una conclusión, que siento...  
  
# Me pongo rojo, ¿soy capaz de confesarle todo a Draco? Por supuesto que soy capaz, yo y mi célebre "estupidez" Gryffindor, y eso algunos lo llaman valor... #  
  
- Deseo... Malfoy. Creía que era cosa de las hormonas. Pero esa noche he tenido otro sueño, distinto y ya no sé qué pensar. Espero que me ayudes.  
  
# Le mira a los ojos por primera vez. Se sorprende cuando descubre que Draco está más pálido de lo normal, que ha perdido todo el aplomo y casi tiembla. #  
  
- Draco, ¿te encuentras bien?

* * *

**DRACO:**

# Draco... suena bien de sus labios... creo que podría acostumbrarme a que me llamara así... No, otra vez Malfoy no, no quiero volver a ser simplemente Malfoy... Arg, ¿pero en qué pienso? Otra vez no... no quiero... mejor dicho, no puedo pensar eso de Potter, no después de ese sueño...  
  
Cierra sus ojos, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente cuando otra palabra perfora sus sentidos: Deseo  
  
Mi corazón se para por un momento, el tiempo justo de tomar fuerzas y comenzar a latir con rapidez, con más intensidad, casi perforando mi pecho... Deseo... siente deseo.... estoy acostumbrado a despertar esa sensación en la gente, al fin y al cabo soy Draco Malfoy, ¿quien se puede resistir a mis encantos? Hasta ahora creía que había una persona que nunca me vería de ese modo, y sin embargo.... ahora está frente a mí confesándome lo que siente... a su enemigo... Por favor, ¿por qué estoy reaccionado así? Ni que fuera la primera persona que me dice que me desea...#  
  
-Me encuentro bien, Potter, no hace falta que te preocupes -voz ahogada, sin arrogancia, con un ápice de ¿inseguridad? - y para ti sigo siendo Malfoy.  
  
# Debo mantener las distancias... ¿por que no tengo control en mi voz?  
  
Cierra los ojos, suspira un par de veces y los vuelve a abrir, para clavarlos en sendas esmeraldas que le dicen sin palabras que hay algo más, que se quiere quedar, pero le decepciona la sequedad de mi voz.... Aparto la mirada... ¿yo evitando mirarlo? Disimulo estirando mi mano para coger mi varita, que está sobre la mesa, y digo en un tono mucho más ¿amigable?:#  
  
- Cuéntame... ¿qué pasaba en ese otro sueño?  
  
# Y sin poderlo evitar, frunciendo el entrecejo, pregunto: #  
  
- ¿Qué tienes con Lovegood?

* * *

**HARRY:**

# Ay, otra vez. Otra vez me contesta con brusquedad, y por más que ya lo espero de él, cada vez me rompe el corazón un poquitín más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que encapricharme de la persona equivocada? Pero es más que un capricho, es... No, Harry, no, no lo pienses... pero es que después del sueño de anoche... Pero hay algo en su tono que no me acaba de cuadrar, ya no suena sarcástico y arrogante como de costumbre, incluso evita mirarme. ¿Pero de qué tiene miedo? ¿Acaso no debería ser yo, el que debería evitarle? Después de lo que le acabo de confesar, le acabo de dar una arma con la que puede destruirme, y sin embargo... Un momento, ¿qué es lo último que me ha preguntado? #  
  
- ¿Lovegood? ¿Te refieres a Luna Lovegood? ¿Y qué tiene ella que ver con todo eso? Para tu información, Malfoy, no tengo nada con Luna. Me parece que no has entendido nada de nada de todo lo que te he dicho.  
  
# Ains, creo que pierdo los nervios. Tranquilo, Harry, tranquilo, o tu magia se va a descontrolar #  
  
- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

* * *

**DRACO:**

#En un suspiro sale el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo, mientras, sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara... ¿a que viene esta reacción? Lo miro a los ojos, perplejidad se refleja en ellos, e inseguridad... duda... no puedo evitar mirarlo con ternura y seguir sonriendo... si sigo así se dará cuenta de mi "extraña actitud", pero no puedo evitarlo...#  
  
-Ayer Lovegood estuvo por aquí, y a grandes rasgos, me dijo que creía que tu estabas por ella. A mi no me cuadraba, pero... -unos segundos en los que profundiza en la mirada esmeralda - siempre podría haber estado equivocado...  
  
#Ambos se callan, en un mudo duelo de miradas. Poco a poco la sonrisa abandona mi rostro, mientras veo como el deseo se apodera de sus ojos... finjo no haberlo visto, desviando mi mirada a la ventana... la segunda vez que evito su mirada en pocos minutos... ¿que te está pasando draco? recupera tus facultades, estás perdiendo las habilidades que te han sido inculcadas desde pequeño, y todo delante de Potter...  
  
Aun sin desviar la mirada de la ventana, como si lo que está viendo tuviese toda su atención, añade:#  
  
-¿Cuál es ese sueño?

* * *

**HARRY:**

# Otra vez Draco desvía la mirada, ¿por qué? ¿Y qué significaba ese duelo de miradas? Si es que cada vez que me sumerjo en esos ojos de plata, apenas puedo contenerme, quisiera... no, no pienses más en eso, concéntrate en su última pregunta. El sueño. ¿Pero serás capaz de contarle ahora? De pronto me entra el pánico. Después de todo lo que he llegado a confesarle a esas alturas, ya no debería preocuparme más por eso, total... ¿pero y si se enfada conmigo? Ahora que teníamos una conversación civilizada, no, más que eso, una charla... "amigable", tengo miedo de que vuelva a sus comentarios sarcásticos.  
  
- El sueño... espero que no te enfades, Dra... Malfoy. Pues verás, soñé que iba en otro de mis paseos nocturnos por Hogwarts, pero esa vez no había nadie por los pasillos, ni siquiera en el baño de los prefectos...  
  
# Uy, te has ido de la lengua, que ayer no contaste esa parte. Espero que Draco no imagine qué veo en mis sueños, ay #  
  
- Pues antes de llegar a las cocinas, de pronto veía a Ojoloco Moody apuntándote con una varita, y te convertía en hurón, y te hacía botar, como a una linda bolita de peluche... y entonces, no pudiendo aguantar más esa crueldad, salto y te pillo a medio bote entre mis brazos, para protegerte... y al final te llevo a mi alcoba secreta y me quedo dormido, contigo, con el hurón acurrucado entre mis brazos.  
  
# Bajo la mirada, más rojo que la salsa agridulce #

* * *

**DRACO:**

# Un hecho parece persistir en mi cerebro más que ninguna otra cosa... Harry... Protegiéndome... Un gesto tan propio de un Gryffindor, y más de este en particular... Odio recordar ese episodio, como ese estúpido mortífago me convirtió en hurón delante de toda la escuela, y no puedo evitar que una mueca tuerza mi cara.... solo hasta que el momento en que dice que me protegió.... ¿Potter protegiendo a Malfoy?¿Sin nada de sexo después?.... Eso no es simplemente deseo, en ese sueño hay mucho más.... un momento, ¿que ha dicho sobre...?#  
  
-¿Baño de los prefectos? ¿Es que acaso te metes en el baño de los prefectos en tus sueños? ¿Y suele haber alguien allí?  
  
#Harry sigue sin levantar la mirada, rojo como los pétalos de una rosa destacando sobre la nieve en el invierno, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si su rostro será tan suave como esos pétalos... ¡¡¡Quita tu mente de ese canal, Draco!!! #  
  
-Este...¿alcoba secreta? ¿qué es exactamente eso?  
  
#Tímidamente el Gryffindor levanta la mirada, sopesando si contestarme o no, y otra vez esa extraña sensación al contemplar esos ojos esmeralda que me miran con creciente miedo... el color del jade, de un bosque amaneciendo... ¡¡¡Maldición!!! Otra vez pensando cosas que no debo... debo ayudarlo y despacharlo lo más rápido posible... no puedo seguir así...  
  
Sin darse cuenta se ha levantado, mientras camina lentamente alrededor de su mesa hasta quedar delante de Harry, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose sobre la misma...#

* * *

**HARRY:**

# Draco avanza lentamente, ay... Draco se acerca, ¿pero se da cuenta de lo que hace? Se detiene ante mí, se apoya en la mesa, cruza de brazos, como esperando que le bese... mis ojos me traicionan, van donde no deberían, pero por suerte o por desgracia las túnicas dejan demasiado lugar a la imaginación... um, ¿qué me preguntó? Si es que su mera presencia me intoxica, soy incapaz de concentrarme. #  
  
- Oh, el baño de los prefectos. Pues...  
  
# ¿Debo contarle? ¿Y cómo que a esas horas sigo preguntándome eso? Si ya no me queda nada que perder... #  
  
- Sí, en la mayoría de los sueños acabo pasando por ahí, y siempre suele estar... alguien, no, no sé quien, nunca le veo la cara... yo me quedo observándolo hasta que de pronto me acuerdo de que tengo hambre y sigo mi recorrido hasta las cocinas, a buscar el tarro de miel.  
  
# Me levanto de la silla, de pronto me doy cuenta de que me encuentro a escasos centímetros de Draco. Inhalo su fragancia, olor a melocotón con miel... Ains, si es que me lo comería... Y al mismo tiempo, sólo quiero abrazarlo. Cuando le veo tan... asustado, sólo sé que quiero darle mi calor, que sepa que nunca estará solo, que siempre puede contar conmigo... pero sé que no puede ser, que eso no es más que un sueño... #  
  
- Algún día quizá te cuente el secreto de mi alcoba... Draco.  
  
# Le susurro, en el oído. #

* * *

**DRACO:**

# No debería haberme acercado tanto, parece que esté a punto de perder el control, sus ojos me repasan de abajo a arriba... pero no me voy a alejar como si le tuviese miedo, jamás... De pronto se levanta, nuestros cuerpos casi pegados... no dejo de mirarlo a esas esmeraldas tan expresivas, aunque tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que mis ojos permanezcan ahí, ya que parecen tener vida propia y querer deslizarse a otra parte de la cara del moreno... sus labios... Un suave aroma llega a mis sentidos, embriagándome con su fragancia suave, casi aniñada, que me hace evocar los dulces, casi como si los pudiera saborear, y hace más difícil la tarea de resistirse a probar esos labios... ¿serán igual de dulces que su olor?...#  
  
-Algún día quizá te cuente el secreto de mi alcoba... Draco.  
  
#susurra a mi oído, caso tocando con sus labios ese punto sensible en mi oreja, logrando que el aire que respira me acaricie suavemente, mientras siento como me estremezco ante su sola cercanía... ¿por qué no puedo controlarme? Si girara la cabeza en este momento quedaríamos a escasos milímetros... - Cierro los ojos - No, no debo hacerlo.... no puedo hacerlo.... En lugar de eso, aparto mi mirada, dirigiéndola nuevamente a la ventana, pero todavía sin moverme.... mis músculos no responden, no quieren alejarse de ese cuerpo que parece haber sido creado para hechizarlos... Incapaz también de controlar mi voz, con un susurro inseguro, y ahogado, le digo:  
  
-¿Y qué pretendes que yo haga para ayudarte?

* * *

**HARRY:**

# Draco tiembla, me gustaría sentirle estremecer entre mis brazos... No, Harry, no, no te dejes llevar... Por un momento creo que él siente lo mismo que yo, cierra los ojos, y yo hago lo mismo, casi anticipándome a ese beso que nunca acaba de llegar. Su voz, ¿insegura?, me despierta de ese sueño: "-¿Y que pretendes que yo haga para ayudarte?", me dice. Le miro sorprendido, casi sin reaccionar. Se me ocurren una infinidad de posibilidades, formas en que Draco y yo podríamos ayudarnos mútuamente, porque por alguna extraña razón, pienso que él también tiene el mismo problema... #  
  
# Sus ojos de plata esperan una respuesta que ni siquiera yo puedo razonar, ¿cómo poner en palabras lo que mi corazón grita en cada latido?, ¿cómo decirle que la única ayuda que puede ofrecerme en esos momentos ni siquiera yo tengo el valor de pedir? O tal vez no, al fin y al cabo soy un Gryffindor...#  
  
- No lo sé, Draco... tal vez podrías empezar por dejar que yo te ayude a ti...

* * *

**DRACO:**

#Lo miro a los ojos unos instantes, girando mi cabeza, olvidando por un momento su cercanía... hasta que lo vuelvo a ver... La duda se dibuja en mis ojos, mientras no puedo evitar que mi piel se erice al sentir la respiración que escapa de sus labios sobre mi.... Suavemente, en un susurro tan bajo que apenas yo mismo lo oigo, le digo...#  
  
- ¿Ayudarme..? ¿A mí? No necesito tu ayuda, Potter...  
  
#Mi rechazo pierde eficacia ante el temblor de mi voz ahogada... Hay firmeza en sus ojos, determinación... Apenas si puedo pensar, ya que mis pensamientos escapan nada más llegar a mi cerebro, concentrado como estoy en contemplar esa boca... ¿En que momento mis ojos se posaron ahí? Si control sobre mis palabras, una pregunta surge de mis labios...#  
  
- ¿Cómo me ayudarías... Harry?

* * *

**HARRY:**

# Estoy tan concentrado en esos labios de pétalo de rosa, que apenas escucho murmurar su última pregunta: "-¿Cómo me ayudarías... Harry?" No creo haber escuchado bien, ¿me ha llamado Harry? Me gusta el sonido de mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios, esos labios que deseo besar, descubrir su sabor, que imagino más dulce que la miel, si es posible eso... Me acerco aún más, mi nariz contra su piel, tiemblo, él tiembla, nuestros labios casi se rozan #  
  
- Cierra los ojos y escucha tu corazón, Draco.


End file.
